The Aftermath
by Andysfire
Summary: Quick oneshot on the events after the final strike of Kuvira's Gambit. Hints of Jainora, Bopal and Makorra. Korra does the one thing a waterbender should never do.


Based on this

staticwaffles * tumblr * com/post/105060272714/gretlusky-just-here-torturing-my-soul-like

Clouds of chaos and dust filled the warehouse that Varrick and Asami had spent a mere few weeks trying to convert into a factory. Debris of stone, metal and glass littered the grounds and team Avatar lay scattered among them. A raspy yet surprisingly strong voice rung out amidst the confusion.

"Is everyone alright?" Korra stood shakily, glancing about the dust for her friends, for her family.

"Korra?" A delicate female voice followed through the dust.

"Asami, are you ok?" Korra ran towards the source of the voice.

"Yes, the Beifong twins are here as well." She coughed roughly, dust clouding her lungs. "Tenzin?" The dust cleared slightly, disappearing through the empty wall allowing the outlines of several bodies to be seen littering the foggy ground.

"I've got this." He stood shakily, before turning in an easy circle, directing a gust towards the hole, clearing the dust enough for more visibility but not enough for the Mech to see their state. Korra moved quickly, standing as she turned to face the group, counting the people. The Airbenders all stood uneasily, Kai assisting Jinora. The Beifong twins and Su moved slowly but surely and Bolin had a good grasp on Bataar Jr. Varrick, to Korra's surprise was helping Asami but one body remained stiffly on the ground.

"Mako?" She rushed to his side only to see a discarded piece of glass and a fast growing red on his uniform, like a flower blooming before her eyes.

"Hey, Korra." He smiled gently and gazed into the blue depths of her eyes, his own a steady gold. She tore her left sleeve off and pressed it to the wound on his chest. He gasped at the sudden change in pressure but a sense of peace was spread across his features.

"Mako, you'll be fine." She pressed harder with her left and moved her right to his cheek. "Don't worry." His smile turned into a lazy grin, his eyes locked on hers as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Korra, you know," He breathed lightly, still smiling up at her. "I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." A raspy laugh rolled through his body, a soft smile forced its way across her lips and a choked laughter returning from her own throat.

"Now you tell me." Her hand carressed his cheek and her forehead touched his lightly for a precious moment, her eyes gently closing. The moment was cut short much to soon and she brought herself to look at her comrades. "Water, has anyone got water?" Her faint yell broke through the dust, disrupting the growing silence and shocking the already stunned onlookers.  
>"I do." Jinora stepped out of Kai's grasp, removing a small vial from her neck. Korra took it in slowly before snatching it and forcibly removing the cap with clumsy fingers. Her eyes lit up dangerously and the water burned a brilliant shade of turquoise as it emerged from the small flask. Bolin wrapped a gentle arm around Opal and the rest of the Beifongs gathered together, Bataar included. A blue glow filled the room that was on the knifepoint of silence, the hushed sounds of breathing and light movement were all that could be heard. Tenzin moved to his stand by his people, Jinora returning to Kai's side. Korra took her hand, covered in the small amount of water and placed it over the wound. The glow disappeared into his chest and a breath ran through him, his back arched up off the ground before falling with a harsh thump, his eyes closing.<p>

"No, no, no. It's not enough, it wasn't enough." She clutched his shirt desperately, salt and water staining her cheeks further. Blood had soaked into her remaining sleeve and was at the edged of her shirt. Reason and logic fled her mind as the only available method to save him became clear. The one thing she could not come back from. She turned her gaze onto Tenzin, tear and fear filled eyes, tangible desperation evaporating from her body. "Forgive me. Tell her, I am sorry, tell Katara, there was no other way." She looked to him solemnly before standing and resuming the Avatar state. She began to hover and air swirled perilously around her, the dust returned and scattered, small pieces of debris being caught in the gust also. The onlookers, save the Airbenders, had to force their eyes away, shielding them behind their arms. Korra's own arms moved in a dangerous arc and the blood stopped flowing from the wound in Mako's chest. She swirled her arms lightly and forced the blood back into his body, forcing it from the ground. She wound her arms in a tight arc and brought them together slowly, forcing the skin to hold fast over the wound. Water forced its way in through the breach and began to circle around Mako as if he were a spirit, the water swirling slowly with a growing blue light as it traced its way about his form. Several streams parted from the swirls and entered his body. The water flowed through his system healing any wound it found. She felt every muscle, every vessel that carried his blood, the faint pull of his heart. Veins and arteries knitted them selves back together along with bone and organs. Muscles torn by the glass slowly came back together, uniting as one again, ribs cracked under the pressure of the compress and the force of the blow strengthened and healed. Slowly he was made whole again. Rifts torn in his body became scars and scars slowly became fresh skin. The water, having done its work, fell to the ground and Mako's body lowered slowly. She arced her arms and allowed him to reach the ground softly, two meters in front of her. The glow from the Avatar state faded and Korra fell to her knees, panting heavily. Mako's eyes flew open and he sat sharply. Air flowed into his lungs and his chest no longer felt as though it were on fire. Korra lifted her head to look at him, tears still flowing from her eyes and shaky breaths rolling through her chest. Firebender gold met waterbender blue, a light grin of relief formed at her lips before she fell to the ground completely.

"Korra!" He was at her side in a moments notice. Her eyes fluttered lightly before she reached a tentative hand towards his cheek. Her hand pressed lightly to his face and her thumb traced his cheekbone with great care.

"Always." She whispered heavily, smiling despite the situation, smiling through all that had just happened.

"Now you tell me?" He held her hand tight to his cheek; she allowed a small laugh to pass her lips before succumbing to exhaustion was the only option left.

"Bolin, bring up more dust as a cover. We need to get into the water!" Tenzin's order roared through the silence. Bolin moved forward, giving a light jump before stomping the ground and bringing the group some chance of cover. Jinora, still in Kai's arms, moved to follow her father. The airbenders sprung into action after her and the large group slowly made it through the scattered stones and over the roads to the precipice of the bay. "On three, we jump, everyone, not just those on the edge. Jinora, Bumi, Kai follow my lead." The group shrunk closer together, Mako and Bolin tightened their grip on the sleeping Avatar, Su held her sons closer, Opal and Asami linking arms, the small group of Airbenders taking the flanks, Kai and Jinora taking the rear.

"Jinora, if we make it through this I am going to marry you the first chance we get." Kai gave her hand a light squeeze, ignoring the shift in Tenzin's posture.

"You know Kai, it's meant to be a question not a declaration." She laughed lightly, waiting for the order.

"One, two, Three!" The group leapt together and a swift current of air propelled them forward into the bay. A bubble of air formed around them and the three airbenders moved to assist Tenzin's efforts. A black shadow moved above them and their bubble eased to the bottom of the bay. The troop moved slowly, taking pace carefully not to stress injuries. They made several miles, passing the foundations of Air Temple Island and wreckages of airships and ships alike. It was like walking through a ghost town. Korra began to stir in the bending brother's arms before taking to her own feet once more, holding their arms for balance. They continued steadily before she voiced the words they were all thinking.

"Tenzin, what to we do now?"

"We head for the mountains in the north, the old Air Nomads had several locations for rest and safety across the world, these were part of how Sozin managed to hunt the survivors of the Comet massacre. My father built one in the mountains north of here, as a monument to his lost culture. We will have to tunnel from underwater but with five capable earthbenders I am certain it can be done. From there we can establish a base and plan our next move. But for now, Republic City has fallen."


End file.
